Sacrificial Lamb
by Treta Aysel
Summary: Throughout history the lamb has been thought of as a symbol of gentleness of character and patience under suffering. YxYY Character death


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for the plot.

**Warning: **Character death, Sacrifices

**Sacrificial Lamb:**

Throughout history the lamb has been thought of as a symbol of gentleness of character and patience under suffering. The lamb is seen as signifying purity, meekness, and sacrifice. In the village of Turku they always chose their human sacrifices as ones who match the lamb's symbol perfectly.

When a baby was born the high priest would gently place his hand on the baby's forehead. It was then he could tell if the baby would be a sacrifice.

In their village they let their chosen sacrifices live a normal life up until their eighteenth year. It was then they did their annual sacrificial ceremony to the gods, asking for protection from the demon king and his court.

It was time again for their sacrifice to be made.

And that's where Yuugi currently found himself.

The path to the altar felt like it was taking longer than it really was. All eyes were on him, the chosen sacrifice. Each year his people needed to make a sacrifice to the gods for protection from the demon king. And this year he was chosen as the sacrifice. This was the last place he wanted to be at the moment but he couldn't escape his destiny, no matter how bad he wanted to.

Yuugi was dressed in a flowing white robe that would soon be soaked in his own blood. Normally the white was supposed to show the purity of the person that would soon die and they would drink a poison. His was meant to show the purity that had been tainted by unclean hands. Reaching the steps to the altar the guards accompanying him stopped at the bottom of the steps. Yuugi stood on the step above them.

The high priest stepped forward and began the ceremony. "My fellow people of Turku it is time once again for the annual sacrifice. This year young Yuugi is of age and ready to take on this great honor." Yuugi froze at the word honor. A great honor indeed. It could almost be considered murder.

----

Two crimson eyes peered out the window as he watched the proceedings down bellow. It was that of the annual sacrifice. And this year would be the last year that they would ever have to make such a sacrifice. His would order his court to move on to another village. This one would hold this memory forever. "My king." A voice arose from behind him.

Yami was a demon that lived in a castle that stood over the village of Turku. For thousands of years he lived there with his court of demons. They never did any real harm, but the villagers still the need to make sacrifices to their gods asking for protection.

"What is it Isis?" He asked his voice weary.

"Do you really think it best to watch?" The woman named Isis responded. She, too, was a demon like him and one of his closest advisers. Watching the ceremony would only making it harder on the demon than it already was going to be without watching.

"What does it matter anyway? It's my fault his death is to be so cruel."

----

As the priest spoke on wonders Yuugi's mind wandered. He thought not of his current situation, but of Yami. The ember flame of the candle he held deeply reminded him on his lover's eyes which brought his thoughts around the present. Tears escaped his eyes as he was called forth by the priest.

No matter how deeply he wished that Yami wouldn't take this on himself. He knew the demon would blame himself for this much curler death. That's not what he wanted him to think at all. Nobody was at fault for this.

He slowly walked up the steps to the altar. Kneeling, he placed the candle in front of the stone structure. The flame from the candle represented his life and only would be extinguished when he had passed on.

The high priest approached him and placed a hand on his forehead. "Gods that watch over our land I pray that you accept this boy as our offering." He spoke in a powerful voice. "He has been tainted by the one we pray for you to protect us from. We hope that his soul remains enough pure for you to accept him into your land."

Yuugi stood up and the priest instructed him to lay flat on the altar. His arms rested at his sides as he looked up. He chose to watch because not watching would only indicate fear and he was not afraid. He had known his fate all of his life and had accepted it.

The priest approached him once more; this time in his hands he held a sword. He grasped it in both hands and raised it above his head. In one movement he brought it down and plunged it through Yuugi's heart. The boy cried out at the cool metallic blade pierced his flesh.

----

Yami forced himself to look away the moment the priest brought the sword down. He couldn't watch. Tears streamed down his face as he heard the faint cry. Without saying a word to Isis he walked away. He walked down the dark hallway to his room in silence. No one dared bother him.

Upon reaching his chambers he locked himself in sat there in the darkness. Being a demon the darkness had always been his friend until he had met Yuugi however. His innocence and purity had been a light on which he had fed off of. Now without that light he would have to return to the darkness.

That's not what he wanted at all. No, he wanted his light to always be with him. But that wasn't possible. His light had been doomed for this fate since he had came into this world. He knew that. Yet he still blamed himself.

In a fit of anger he used his claws and lashed out at the table, knocking it over. On the table there had been a jar of scented oils and several lit candles. He just watched as they met each other and soon spread out through the room.

----

Blood poured out of his mouth, painting his white flesh red. The priest pulled the sword out and he drew in one last breath before letting it go. "Ya…mi." He whispered as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

It was done. He was dead. Their sacrifice to the gods had been made.

A white haired young man around Yuugi's age walked up to the altar. He bent down and picked the candle up. He cradled it close to his chest as he walked down the aisle. Normally it would've been a family member that would carry the life flame of the sacrificed away to the river. However Yuugi's parents had died when he was still an infant. His grandfather had taken care of him most of his life before he passed on the year before. Ryou was the closest person to Yuugi.

Or so they believed. They absolutely refused to believe that Yuugi could be so close with what they considered pure evil.

----

The flames had first started burning his wings before spreading all over his body. He just sat there and let the flames consume him. There was no chance of them ever being reunited, but there was also no point in living this life if Yuugi was not there.

It was a perfect beginning for his future life in hell.

----

"Isis, have you seen the king?" Mahado asked as he approached her in the hallway.

Before she could answer him the stench of smoke filled the air. The two demons looked at each other before they took off running down the hallway. Reaching the door Isis grasped the handle and jiggled it. It wouldn't budge.

"Move." He ordered her. When she was out of the way he kicked in the door.

Quickly scanning the room they found the king sitting in the middle of the ring of flames. Everything was on fire, including Yami. Isis's eyes widened in horror at the sight of his flaming death. Mahado embraced her as he shut the door. It was only a matter of moments before the king would be dead.

----

Reaching the river Ryou blew out the flame out and placed the candle next to the others from former sacrifices. "Good bye Yuugi, may your soul still be considered pure in the next life." He prayed.

----

Two souls met in the spirit world between the paths to Heaven and Hell. They embraced each other and refused to be separated. There was nothing the gods could do about it.

One was so tainted that he could not enter the gates of heaven.

And the other so pure he would not be able to stand next to his lover in hell.

"Child of light, Child of darkness, you have found love in one another. Together you cannot live in Heaven or Hell. It would mean an eternity of suffering if you were to be separated for your love is true." The gods spoke. "Both of you shall be reborn until you are both able to walk through the gates of Heaven together."

Both spirits smiled as they were separated once more to be born anew.

There was still a chance for them to be together.

**An: Yeah, I totaly should be working on other things right now. But this was the kind of one-shot I had to write before losing the inspiration to write it. **


End file.
